This invention relates, in general, to combined storage and display containers which are convertible from one mode to another and relates, in particular, to such a convertible container for small articles wherein the cover serves as a support for the base for display purposes when not in the storage mode.
It is known in the prior art that articles such as, for example, items of jewelry and the like are typically stored in a variety of boxes generally having covers which are either fully removable or hinged to as to be movable between open and closed positions.
These containers generally have a soft non-abrasive lining and a slot, hook, strap or some other means of mounting the article to be stored within the box as well as for display of the article. The boxes themselves are also often used for display purposes in display cases or on display counters by simply opening the box so that one can view the article.
Examples in the patent prior art are of general interest in this regard. For example, Weller U.S. Pat. No. 2,000,681 shows a jewelry display case having a cover which fits over the jewelry tray and with the cover capable of being inverted to receive and support the tray. A collapsible easel is also provided within the cover so that the tray and the article may be displayed at an angle with regard to the cover supporting surface to be more attractive and more eye catching to prospective purchasers.
Burnham U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,046 also shows the concept of inverting a cover to support a tray which forms the bottom portion of the box. Rielly U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,450 is generally similar in that a hinged cover/base combination is provided with an insert which can be placed on top of the box for display purposes. Feiler U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,235 is also generally relevant as is Witkoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,632. Tessler U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,326 also shows a display unit for rings or articles of jewelry.
However, as previously noted, it is desirable to be able to display the article at an angle and, except for the discrete easel structure previously mentioned, none of the prior art known to the applicant provides a convertible cover/base structure which makes this possible.
Thus, the known prior art fails to show a compact, convertible container for storage and display which utilizes the cover, per se, to provide the tilted display function and also provides internally, on the base, means for displaying informational material such as certificates of authenticity, etc. as well as the article itself. Furthermore, it is believed desirable to provide a base which is suitable for use without the cover in a larger support or tray in which a number of such container bases can be employed concurrently to display a range of articles in a compact single display unit.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a combined storage and display container in which the display portion or base is suitable for use with or without the cover for display purposes and which provides an area for displaying informational material as well as a display pedestal for receipt of the article itself.
It is a further object to provide a combined storage and display container of this general nature in which the cover is provided with a slanted or tapered top wall so as to make it possible for the cover to fully enclose the base including a display pedestal projecting upwardly from the base which is employed to display the actual article, when the combination is in its storage or transportation mode.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a cover with a slanted or tapered top surface so that upon removal and inversion of the cover, the base may be positioned within the opening of the cover, thereby displaying the base and the article carried thereon at an angle with respect to a supporting surface such as a counter top or shelf for enhanced customer attraction.
A modified form of the invention provides for a slot in at least one edge of the base for the receipt of a transport, storage and display package. It has been found that this package can comprise an elongate transparent member with opposed pockets, one of which receives the indicia bearing information relating to the article to be displayed and the other of which is capable of receiving the article of jewelry itself for transport and storage. The package is fabricated of clear flexible material so that it can be folded for insertion into the slot so as to make the indicia bearing material visible to the user.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an opaque pocket disposed on the back of the display pedestal for displaying the actual article to facilitate insertion of pricing and other information visible, not to the perspective purchaser, but to the salesperson.
Accordingly then production of an improved combined storage and display container and transport, storage and display package of the character above-described become the principal object of this invention with further objects thereof becoming more apparent upon reading of the following brief specification considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.